peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 October 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-10-02 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Mekons #2, recorded 25th September 1978. * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Saints: (I'm) Stranded *Joan Armatrading: Wishing (album - To The Limit) A&M AMLH 64732 *Mekons: What Are We Going To Do Tonight (session) *Jam: The Place I Love (album - All Mod Cons) Poydor POLD 5008 *Jam: 'A' Bomb On Wardour Street (album - All Mod Cons) Poydor POLD 5008 *Jam: Down At The Tube Station At Midnight (album - All Mod Cons) Poydor POLD 5008 *Ras Michael & The Sons Of Negus: Armagideon (album - Movements) Dynamic Sounds *Buzzcocks: E.S.P (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: Miss You (12" - Some Kazoos) Rhino RNEP 501 *Mekons: Trevins Trousers (session) *Johnny Thunders: Pipe Line (album - So Alone) Real RAL 1 *Johnny Thunders: You Can't Put Your Arms Round A Memory (album - So Alone) Real RAL 1 (mistaken snippet) *Johnny Thunders: Great Big Kiss (album - So Alone) Real RAL 1 *Johnny Thunders: Leave Me Alone (album - So Alone) Real RAL 1 *Richard & Linda Thompson: Strange Days (album - First Light) Chrysalis CHR 1177 *''John reviews/defends his fellow DJs'' *Dr. Alimantado: Best Dressed Chicken In Town (album - Best Dressed Chicken In Town) Greensleeves GREL 1 *Dr. Alimantado: Just The Other Day (album - Best Dressed Chicken In Town) Greensleeves GREL 1 *Dr. Alimantado: Poison Flour (album - Best Dressed Chicken In Town) Greensleeves GREL 1 *Mekons: Rosanne (session) *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: New Hawaiian Boogie (album - Move It On Over) Sonet SNTF 781 *Jam: All Mod Cons (album - All Mod Cons) Poydor POLD 5008 *Jam: To Be Someone (Didn't We Have A Nice Time) (album - All Mod Cons) Poydor POLD 5008 *Jam: English Rose (album - All Mod Cons) Poydor POLD 5008 *Jam: In The Crowd (album - All Mod Cons) Poydor POLD 5008 *Boomtown Rats: Rat Trap (7") Ensign ENY 16 *Mekons: Like Spoons No More (session) *Johnny Thunders: Daddy Rollin' Stone (album - So Alone) Real RAL 1 *Johnny Thunders: Subway Train (album - So Alone) Real RAL 1 *Johnny Thunders: London Boys (album - So Alone) Real RAL 1 *Ferdia: The Lakes Of Coolfin (album - A Sigh For Old Times) Polydor *Chuddy Nuddys: Do The Chud (split 7" with Big In Japan - Brutality, Religion And A Dance Beat) Eric's ERICS 0001 *Mekons: I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own) (session) *''John says that everyone wants to hear Teenage Kicks but that the band themselves prefer True Confessions'' *Undertones: True Confessions (7" EP - Teenage Kicks) Good Vibrations GOT 4 *''John has also been out with a drink earlier in the evening with two of the Undertones'' *Racing Cars: When I'm Walkin' Home (album - Bring On The Night) Chrysalis CHR 1178 File ;Name *1978-10-02 John Peel Radio 1 DB018+DB019.mp3 * ;Length *1:58:49 ;Other *File created from DB018 & DB019, digitised by RF. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box